


Game Of Survival

by bispy



Category: K-pop, The Purge (Movies), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Death, Fights, Gore, M/M, Murder, Rape (not going into detail), Stealing, Vandalism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bispy/pseuds/bispy
Summary: 12 hours and 7 men.12 hours of murder, vandalism, rape, stealing, etc. What will these men do to survive? Will they team up to stay alive or turn on each other, killing one another off one by one?BTS Purge!AUThis story will include descriptions of gore and murder. If you are uncomfortable with that, this story is not for you. But, if that is not the case, please enjoy it! You have been warned, read at your own risk.This story will also be on my Wattpad @--taehyungie--





	1. Chapter 1

-Kim Seokjin  
-25 years old  
-steals  
-knives

-Min Yoongi  
-24 years old  
-steals and vandalizes  
-hand gun

-Jung Hoseok  
-24 years old  
-vandalizes  
-brother of Kim Taehyung  
-nunchucks

\- Kim Namjoon  
-23 years old  
-murders and steals  
-machete

-Park Jimin  
-22 years old  
-murders  
-shotgun

-Kim Taehyung  
-22 years old  
-vandalizes and murders  
-brother of Jung Hoseok  
-katanas

-Jeon Jungkook  
-20 years old  
-steals  
-baseball bat

 

_This is a wild game of survival_.

 


	2. eins

The purge. A night where any and all crime is legal for twelve continuous hours. Many people stayed inside, not wanting to be a part of the purge. Others, though, they were the ones who reeked havoc. Everyone was getting ready. Whether that be boarding up their homes, hiding their children, or sharpening their weapons for the murders they're about to commit.

Kim Seokjin never really liked the purge himself, but he still went out to steal a thing or two. He carried around knives to protect himself. Occasionally, he got into fights with others and it either ended the easy way or the hard way. The easy way was he left them with a few bruises and cuts, nothing too severe. The hard way, well, even though he didn't like to do it, he sometimes had to kill the person. But, it always ended with the former.

Min Yoongi was all for the purge, he loved the thrill of it. He loves to vandalize and steal, it's his favorite thing about the purge. He always packed a bag the night before with spray cans, paint filled balloons, and many other things. He has a hand gun to protect himself. Yoongi is sly and quiet, he almost never has encounters with anyone, but when he does, he gets the job done.

Jung Hoseok is only in it for the vandalism. Unlike his brother, Kim Taehyung, who goes crazy that nigh. Hoseok and Taehyung aren't blood brothers. Taehyung was adopted when he was only a baby, but Hoseok loves him like he was his actual brother. Hoseok uses nunchucks to protect h. self. They may not be the deadliest weapon, but he is skilled at using them.

Kim Namjoon didn't particularly care for the purge, but oh man, when he gets into it, you don't want to get in his way. He loves the thrill he gets when he murders someone. Relishes in their screams of pleads to spare them, have mercy on them. Namjoon uses his handy machete and steals as well. 

Park Jimin is psychotic. He loves to kill people and paint messages using his victims blood. He would toy with them and mimic their screams, laugh in their faces. Jimin is a sweet boy, people would think he'd never hurt a fly. But, little do they know, every year for the purge he goes insane. Only for the purge, though.

Kim Taehyung is like Yoongi. He loves the thrill of the purge and he's known around town as _'The Black Angel' ._ People know not to mess with him, but others challenge him and he usually ends up winning. He only walks away with a couple of cuts and bruises, but you should see the other guy. After a while though, he gets disgusted after he kills someone. He doesn't like the smell they give off. Some piss and shit themselves, Taehyung goes too far sometimes. If anyone dares to hurt Hoseok, he doesn't give them a second thought and kills them with his katanas.

Last, but not least, Jeon Jungkook. Now, Jungkook only steals what he needs to. He only rarely takes what he wants. The main thing he will steal is money, like most of the people that participate in the annual purge. He's like Jin, he doesn't like it, but he will participate.

It was almost time. The seven men and many others were getting ready for tonight.

"Tae," Hoseok said, grabbing his brothers attention. Taehyung hummed, not lifting his head from cleaning and sharpening his katanas. "Be careful, yeah?" Hoseok says this every year. He knows Taehyung can handle himself, but he always thinks back to the night he almost died. Hoseok had to stitch Taehyung up himself because there was still six hours left until the purge was over. When the siren went off and the sun came up, he immediately rushed them to the hospital.

Taehyung had gotten shot by some girl, but it was an accident. She told them she didn't mean to shoot him, and she didn't. So, Hoseok being the decent human being he is, he spared her. He wasn't one for killing others, that was Taehyug's job. 

The brown haired male sighed softly. "Hyung, I know you're worried that what happend last year will happen again, but I'll be fine, okay?" Taehyung said, giving Hoseok a small, soft smile.

Hoseok hesitated, but nodded none the less. The TV suddenly cut out and they knew it was time. 

"This is not a test. This is your emergency broadcast system announcing the commencement of the Annual Purge sanctioned by the Korean Government. Weapons of class four and lower have been authorized for use during the Purge. All other weapons are restricted. Government officials of ranking ten have been granted immunity from the Purge and shall not be harmed. Commencing at the siren, any and all crime, including murder, will be legal for twelve continuous hours. Police, fire, and emergency medical services will be unavailable until tomorrow morning at seven AM when the Purge concludes. Blessed be our New Founding Fathers and America, a nation reborn. May God be with you all."

The siren sounded. 

Yoongi lifted his head from looking at his hands and smirked. He grabbed his bag, heading out of his home, locking the door. He walked to his car, unlocking the door and hopping into the drivers seat. He improved his car this year. He made sure it was bullet proof, along with the windows. Yoongi started the car and sped off down the road, already seeing a couple of dead bodies.

Jin sighed heavily, combing his fingers through his hair countless times. "I should just stay inside this year," he mumbled to himself. This is what he said every year, and every year he still went out. He grabbed his knives and left the house, getting into his car and driving off.

Taehyung and Hoseok hugged each other tight, not saying anything. They do this all the time before they go out. No words need to be said. They pulled away and grabbed their things. The boys had a bulletproof van, safer than a regular car. They got in and off they went.

Namjoon finished sharpening and polishing his machete, ready for tonight. He could feel the adrenaline rush through his veins. He grabbed his bag and left his house. He didn't like bringing his car because he didn't want it to get damaged, so he took his motorcycle. He strapped on his helmet and started his bike, speeding off.

Jimin on the other hand had been waiting for so long, as soon as the siren sounded, he was off. He was trying to be as quiet as possible and not get caught by anyone. He could hear the screams of many people and smirked a bit. Soon, those screams will be from the people he's murdering. 

Jungkook shuddered as he heard people scream and beg. He never had to kill anyone, he gags at the thought of all that blood. He kept his baseball bat close to his side and went to the nearest store, quickly breaking the window. 

He went to the cash register, punching in the numbers and watching as the slot popped open. He grabbed the money, stuffing it into his bag and left. 

Everyone could hear the screams of joy or terror. 

Parents were comforting their crying children, telling them to not be scared, that they were safe. That wasn't the case for some families.

Screams could be heard inside someones house. Normally, people don't break into others homes, unless they are absolutely insane.

"Please, don't kill them!" A father tried to reason with their killer,  begging them not to kill his children and wife. 

The masked people just laughed in his face. Three of them raised their guns to the kids and womans head. All that was heard was the deafening sound of the gun shot and the fathers cries. 

Jin was trying to mind his own business, but ended up running into someone. 

That someone so happened to be Min Yoongi. 

"Hey, watch it buddy," he said in a deep voice, hand resting on his gun. "I'm sorry, I don't want any trouble," Jin said, holding up his hands in surrender. 

Yoongi eyed him wearily and let his hand rest at his side. "Alright. What do you say we team up to survive this hellish night?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Jin was the one to eye him wearily this time. "How do I know you're not going to kill me?" Yoongi chuckled, "I'm not one to kill people, unless I have a reason to."

The oldest among the two thought it over carefully. He looked him over and shrugged. "Sure." Yoongi did look intimidating and he didn't want to mess with him.

They both talked it over and went back out, staying out of others ways. 

Taehyung had found his first victim. The guy tried to kill him first, but that only backfired. 

Hoseok stood back and watched as Taehyung cut the guy up. He was long dead, but the brown haired male didn't seem to care. 

"Tae," Hoseok said, moving towards his brother. Taehyung sliced at the man again, making blood splatter onto the both of them. The orange haired male gagged a bit. "Tae, let's go. He's dead," he finally said.

Said male snapped his head up to look at his brother. He narrowed his eyes and then looked down at the dead man. "Oh.. you're right. I'm sorry, I got carried away again," Taehyung said quietly.

Sometimes, he goes a bit too far without realizing it. He doesn't mean to, but he can't seem to help it. 

Hoseok gave him a gentle smile, reaching his hand out to him. "It's okay, Tae."

Taehyung grabbed his hand and stood up. He was covered in blood. "Okay.. let's go, we're done here," he said, putting his katanas back in their holders on his back. 

Just like Jin, the two ran into someone. That someone this time was Jungkook.

Jungkook stopped and gagged from the blood evident on Taehyung's clothing. "Dude, gross," he muttered. 

"Get moving kid, unless you're here to pick a fight," Taehyung said, reaching his hand back. Hoseok grabbed his brothers arm, shaking his head. "He's only a kid," he whispered.

Taehyung nodded and let his hand rest at his side. "Come on, hyung," he said, motioning with his hand for them to move on. 

"Wait! Please, I-" Jungkook trailed off. 

The two of them stopped, turning their heads. "What?" 

Jungkook looked down, starting to rethink his decision. _Fuck it_ , he thought.

"Can I come with you? Please?" He asked. The two of them had shocked expressions, not knowing what to say. The brothers looked at each other, talking with their eyes.

Taehyung was glaring at his brother, basically saying _'no, he'll just slow us down.'_ Hoseok though, his eyes are begging. He doesn't want to leave Jungkook on his own and he thinks he'll be of help.

Eventually, the second oldest of the three groaned and said, "fine, whatever. But, if you slow us down, you're gone." 

Jungkook smiled his famous bunny smile and bowed. He quickly walked towards them, holding his bat on his shoulder. 

"So, kid, what's your name?" Hoseok asked. "Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook," he responded.

"I'm Jung Hoseok and this is my brother, Kim Taehyung," Hoseok introduced. 

Jungkook raised an eyebrow curiously. "Jung and Kim?" "Taehyung was adopted when he was a baby," Hoseok said, a small smile on his lips. The youngest hummed and nodded.

They stopped when they could hear screams in the alley next to them and what sounded like a man laughing. All three of them shuddered. 

Soon, the screams stopped and a man emerged from the alley, covered in blood. Now, Taehyung was covered in blood, but the man in front of them was worse.

He had a smile playing on his lips and was swinging his pocket knife around. His shotgun was placed behind his back.

"Oh, hello~" he said, a devilish smile on his plump lips. The mystery man walked closer and stuck out his hand. "The name's Park Jimin, and you are?" 

"Disgusted," Taehyung muttered, scrunching up his nose in distaste. 

Jimin dropped his hand, pouting. "Well, you're a mean one, aren't ya?" He said. Hoseok snapped himself out of his daze, clearing his throat.

"Hoseok," he said, pointing to himself, "Taehyung and Jungkook." Jimin smiled again and nodded. "Nice to meet you boys."

Namjoon had been wandering around for quite some time now. He only murdered a couple people, taking the things they had. Whether that be a weapon or wallet.

The sound of a car coming his way startled him and he looked behind him. It was a white van and everyone knew to stay away from it. The crazy people were out to play now and he knew he had to leave. 

He made a run for it, not without almost getting shot, though. A bullet skimmed past him, almost grazing his arm.

All seven men were headed in the same direction and were close to meeting together.

Yoongi and Jin were keeping quiet and taking cautious steps.

Jimin was trying to make conversation with the three boys, but they would keep telling him to be quiet. The black haired male was a loud talker.

Taehyung could here quick footsteps coming his way and he stopped abruptly. "Tae, wha-" Hoseok was interrupted by Taehyung who told him to be quiet. 

There were footsteps coming from the left and right. They thought they were getting ambushed. 

All of a sudden, Taehyung was on the ground with Namjoon on top of him. "What the he-" Namjoon shoved his hand on Taehyung's mouth. "Shut up," he hissed. 

Hoseok was about to attack him, until he heard the car. "Shit," he whispered. He quickly pulled Namjoon off of his brother and dragged them all into an alley way.

The same alley way Yoongi and Jin were about to walk out of. 

Before either of them could say anything, Hoseok quickly shoved all six of them behind a trash can.

They didn't have to ask because they heard the van go by, their hearts pounding in their chests. Once the van passed, they all let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. 

"So.. who the hell are you guys?"


	3. zwei

The youngest of the group was the first to speak up.

"My name is Jungkook, I'm with them," he introduced himself, gesturing to the three males beside him.

Jimin smiled, his eyes turning into little crescents. "Hi~, I'm Jimin. What are your names, boys?" The small male asked, sitting back on his legs. The others looked at each other, wondering who was going to introduce themself next.

A deep voice spoke up, clearing his throat. "I'm Taehyung and this is my brother, Hoseok," he said, pointing to his brother. Hoseok simply waved his hand.

Before anyone else spoke, the others took in Jimin and Taehyung's appearance. Jin was the first to notice all the blood, but didn't want to say anything. He was afraid he'd say the wrong thing and who knows what would happen after that.

"I'm Yoongi," the black haired male said, voice gruff.

Jin and Namjoon introduced themselves. An awkward silence surrounded the seven men, none of them knowing what to say.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Jungkook's head. "This might sound crazy to the rest of you, but I myself think it's a good idea," he began, pausing to look at them. "We should all stick together to survive the next eleven hours," he finished. Yes, only eleven hours remained now, and that just made them more anxious. So many things could happen in these eleven hours.

"I don't know.." Jin muttered. For one, he knows nothing about any of them. Sure, he's been with Yoongi for the past hour, but that doesn't mean he trusts him completely. The eldest was, you could say, a bit weary about this little idea.

"I think it's a great idea," Jimin spoke, a sparkle in his eyes. "We'd be able to survive the night. If we run into any trouble, then it will be no problem. You all know how the defend yourselves, right?" He asked, getting six nods. "Well, there you go."

Taehyung and Hoseok looked at each other. It had always been the two of them, they never joined a group. They've had offers to join groups before, but they always turned them down. The brothers didn't trust anyone these days, but maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea. Taehyung took a glance at them. They don't seem that bad, he thought.

"I'm down," Taehyung shrugged. Hoseok sighed, nodding his head reluctantly. "I'm only in it for Tae," he mumbled.

The pink haired male clapped his hands. "Yay," he giggled.

Jungkook smiled, nodding his head. "Jin, Namjoon, Yoongi.. what about you guys?"

Yoongi sighed, standing up from the ground. "Why not," he said. "Not like I  have anything to lose at this point." Namjoon groaned, "I'm in."

All heads turned to look at the eldest, who happened to space out. Once he noticed six pairs of eyes on him, he looked up. "What?" He sputtered. "Are you in or not?" Yoongi asked, crossing his arms.

It took a moment for the elder to think, but what did he have to lose? Jin sighed, "I'm in."

The boys came up with a plan and set off into the night. They checked to make sure no one was there before walking out of the alley.

Ten hours remained.

The ones with the guns stood in the front of the group. Which were Yoongi and Jimin. Taehyung was in the middle with Namjoon. Jungkook, Jin, and Hoseok were in the back.

A scream was heard not too far from them, making them freeze.

"Where the fuck did that come from?" Taehyung muttered. The scream came again and then.. stopped. It was eerily quiet now. The only sound that could be heard were their breaths and the roar of an engine. A bike came from around the corner, stopping when they saw the boys. The person revved their engine, having a stare off with them. "What do we do?" Jungkook whispered. They had all moved closer together. "When I tell you, you run. Understand?" Yoongi said. He received six nods.

The person revved their engine again and started driving towards them.

"Run!"

The boys started running, making sure to stay as close as possible. Hoseok flinched when he heard a gun shot.

"That bastard is shooting at us!" Hoseok shouted, pushing himself to run faster. More gunshots. Gunshot, after gunshot, after gunshot.

A shout of pain.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion now. The mystery person on the bike stopped, seeing they successfully shot someone. They turned around and drove in the other direction.

The boys stopped and turned. Taehyung's breathing seemed to stop completely.

"No," he muttered, slowly walking towards the person on the ground. "Hoseok."

Taehyung sprinted towards his wounded brother, sliding onto the ground next to him. "No, no, no," he repeated. The bullet hit him from behind, ending up in his side. It didn't look like it left, though.

Tears started to gather in the youngers eyes. Hoseok groaned in pain, gasping for breath. "You're gonna be okay, bubba," Taehyung mumbled, using the name he always called the older.

The others gathered around the brothers, but Taehyung didn't seem to notice. He pressed down on the wound to try and stop the bleeding.

"Taehyung, we have to go.. We can't stay here," Yoongi said, grabbing onto his shoulder.

He didn't listen.

"Taehyung-," Yoongi immediately shut his mouth when the tip of Taehyung's katana appeared at his throat. "Shut up," he whispered, not turning to face him, only keeping his eyes on his brother.

"I'm not leaving him here. We're taking him with us," he said, his tone more demanding.

"Taehyung, he's hurt. He's just going to be dead weight, we need to leave him." To say everyone was shocked by Yoongi's comment would be an understatement. But, he was also right. With Hoseok's injury, it would only cause him more pain and more blood loss, not to mention slow them all down. On the other hand, they need both Taehyung and Hoseok.

"Hyung, we have to help him. We can't just leave him here," Jungkook said quietly. Yoongi let out a groan of frustration, pulling at his hair. "Fine! Fine, get him up."

The others went on both sides of Hoseok and were careful to lift him up. Taehyung was on his right side, where he got shot, pressing on his wound. Jimin was on his left side.

They carefully started walking, making sure not to walk too fast. 

"You're gonna be okay," Taehyung said again, reassuring Hoseok and himself. Hoseok's breathing was labored, but he was hanging in there.

They could see a building up ahead. It was an apartment complex and it looked to be pretty empty. "We should go there," Namjoon spoke up. He didn't hear any protests, so he started walking in the direction of the building. They were careful, though. They didn't want to run into the wrong group of people.

All of a sudden, Taehyung and Jimin felt more weight under their arms. Taehyung glanced at his brother to see his eyes closed and he was barely breathing. "We need to hurry!" Taehyung said loudly.

The other four looked back to see Hoseok practically dead.

Once at the entrance of the building, they busted the door open, checking for any people. They didn't see anyone because they were probably all hiding, that's why it looked so empty and was so quiet.

Jungkook switched with Jimin so he and Yoongi could scope out the area and find an empty apartment.

Yoongi held up his hand gun while Jimin kept his low. They decided to go to the highest floor, which was the fifth floor. They thought it would be better to be on a higher floor, since it looked like no one had been up there. Luckily, it was a nice apartment complex, so the elevator worked.

Once they found a room, Hoseok was immediately treated. He had passed out a long time ago from the blood loss.

The only one who knew a few things in the medical field was Jin. Jin took some nursing classes when he was in college. He was able to find the bullet and take it out. Lucky for Hoseok, the bullet came out in one piece, it didn't break into pieces. After that, he poured alcohol rub on it, to which Hoseok responded a bit to. Then, he stitched it up and wrapped it.

"Okay," Jin sighed, "he lost a lot of blood, and I mean a lot. I don't know when he'll wake up or if.." He stopped, glancing at Taehyung. "But, clean his wound and wrap it with new gauze daily until he gets better."

Taehyung walked to his brother, kneeling next to the bed and took his hand. He was still covered in blood, even his hands, but he didn't care.

"We'll leave you guys alone," Jimin said, ushering the others out.

When they were out of the room, they all stayed outside the door, making sure no one would come. "We're leaving soon, we can't stay here for long," Yoongi said, the others nodding in agreement.

Inside the room, Taehyung was talking to his brother who still hadn't opened his eyes.

"Hyung, you have to wake up, okay? If they try to make me leave you, I won't. I'll stay right here," he whispered. He put his head on the bed, grasping his brothers hand tightly. "So wake up, goddamnit."

**°°°°**   
**okay, so I decided to leave the first chapter. I hope this wasn't shitty.**

**will hoseok die??? maybe, maybe not.**

 


End file.
